


Something In Return

by Finduilas



Series: Something in Return [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a hickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something in Return

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to m_l_h for the wonderful beta again.

“Oh, you have  _got_  to be kidding me,” Danny yells out, arching his head back to get a better look at his neck in the mirror.   
  
“Steve, you have got to be fucking kidding me!” he yells even louder, stomping back into the bedroom, not even trying to cover up his naked body.   
  
Steve is still sprawled across the bed, doing nothing to hide his laughter or his wandering eyes.   
  
“Did you see what you did?” Danny asks incredulous, motioning fervently at the large crimson mark on his neck.   
  
Steve is still not speaking, just grinning like a fool as he tucks his hands behind his head, clearly enjoying the view.   
  
“You find this funny, don’t you?” Danny asks, punctuating each word as he jabs his fingers in the air, “But tell me, Steven, how on earth am I going to explain this hickey the size of a small tank that you left on my neck?”  
  
“Explain to who?” Steve finally asks, as he kicks off the bed sheet with his foot, exposing him to the world.   
  
“Oh, don’t even try to lure me back into bed, you giant vacuum cleaner!” Danny throws up his hands and trails back into the bathroom to study his neck in the mirror again.   
  
“I wasn’t doing anything,” Steve calls out innocently, “I’m just laying here!”   
  
“You know exactly what you’re doing,” Danny answers, fingertips pressing against the tender red skin of his neck, then picking up the conversation from before, “And who will I have to explain this to? Gee, I don’t know? You think Kono and Chin aren’t going to have a field day with this? How about when I go to pick up Gracie? I’m sure Rachel won’t notice  _at all_ !”  
  
“So?” Steve asks as he steps into the bathroom to stand behind Danny.   
  
Steve’s hands find their way to Danny’s hips and simply rest there as he lowers his chin on Danny’s shoulder.   
  
“So?” Danny asks, his voice softening at Steve’s touch, “I made this huge deal about not having been laid since the divorce only yesterday!”  
  
Steve grins, “I remember” and gently presses his lips under Danny’s ear.   
  
“And now I’m coming into work with a hickey?” Danny says, unconsciously leaning into Steve’s touch, “You don’t think they’ll find that strange?”   
  
Steve hums, “They can think whatever they want” and starts nipping at the soft skin of Danny’s neck.   
  
Danny closes his eyes for half a second, enjoying the sensation of Steve’s lips on his skin before his eyes fly open and pulls away briskly.   
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Danny says, stepping out off Steve’s reach, “That’s what got us into this mess in the first place!”  
  
“I believe what got us into this was you whining at work about not getting laid,” Steve starts amused, “Then coming over here for beers, still talking about your frustrations about not getting laid, and me shutting you up by… you know.”   
  
“Getting me laid,” Danny can’t help but smile as he steps into Steve’s space again – as if he really could get away from faster-than-light Navy SEAL if he actually wanted to – and Steve’s hands automatically find their way around Danny’s hips again.   
  
Steve grins once more and Danny takes a mental note than he’s seen Steve smile more since last night than in all the months they’ve been working together combined.   
  
“I can’t believe it’s the hickey that’s freaking you out,” Steve says, letting his eyes trail across Danny’s body.   
  
“Kono is going to be relentless,” Danny sighs, leaning his forehead against Steve’s, “And maybe I’m freaking out a tiny bit about the rest as well.”  
  
“Yeah?” Steve asks, making soothing patterns with his hands on the small of Danny’s back.   
  
“We slept together,” Danny states, as if Steve hadn’t been there the whole time when they crashed into each other, Steve’s body fitting into Danny’s to make one whole beautiful piece.   
  
“It was kinda wonderful,” Steve says, and there’s that smile again.   
  
“Kinda a whole lot,” Danny agrees, matching Steve’s smile.   
  
“I was convinced you were going to freak,” Steve says, slowly pulling their bodies completely against each other.   
  
“Maybe I am a little bit,” Danny confesses, his fingers tracing a line over Steve’s collarbone, “But… this isn’t awkward.”   
  
“It isn’t,” Steve admits, enjoying the quiet conversation and the gentle touches more than he thought he would.   
  
“I thought it would be, I was scared it would be,” Danny continues, “But…”   
  
“It feels right, right?” Steve asks, and Danny nods, “Right.”   
  
He brushes his lips against Steve’s, their bodies slightly swaying to the music of their own hums.   
  
“But don’t think I forgot about the hickey!” Danny says as he finally pulls out of Steve’s embrace, turning towards the mirror again.   
  
The big red spot is still staring back at him and he sighs, “I might call in sick today.”   
  
“I don’t think your boss will agree,” Steve says as he reaches to turn on the shower, “If we hurry we might still make it only a few minutes late.”   
  
Steve steps under the curtain of water and tilts his head back.  
  
“What? I start sleeping with the boss and I’m not even getting anything in return for it?” Danny asks before looking away from himself in the mirror and joining Steve in the shower.   
  
“I think you’ll be getting plenty in return,” Steve smiles as he slicks Danny’s wet hair back with both hands. 


	2. Something in Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes to work with fore-mentioned hickey.

For once, Danny doesn’t complain when Steve breaks every traffic rule in the book to get them to HQ on time. He figures it’ll be even worse when they arrive together late.    
  
The whole drive over, he fidgets with his collar and his tie, until Steve says, “It’s no use, Danno. It’s too high to be covered up by anything but a turtleneck.” Danny thinks he might hate Steve because the bastard is actually smirking.    
  
“And not even you are crazy enough to wear a turtleneck in Hawaii,” Steve adds, and Danny thinks he might love Steve because his long fingers are squeezing his thigh.    
  
“Bastard,” Danny mutters for good conscience before stepping out of the car.    
  
Kono and Chin are already in the office – Chin tinkering with something on his laptop and Kono rummaging through a pile of files – when Steve and Danny enter.    
  
Steve is the personification of ‘cool’ when he struts in, shooting a warming smile and a “good morning” to the two cousins before moving over to the coffee machine.    
  
Danny, however, has never been more self-conscious as he mutters a quiet “hello”, trying to make himself as invisible as possible.    
  
“Morning,” Kono says cheerful and Danny can see the exact second her eyes fall on the hickey, not in the least bit covered by his collar, and she goes, “ _Whoa_  Danny! Someone sure had fun last night!”   
  
At this, Chin looks up too and when he notices Danny’s neck his face breaks out in a grin that is a damn good copy of Steve’s, and Danny starts to wonder if maybe this is something they both picked up from father McGarrett. But that’s as far as his thoughts can go until Kono is right there in his face, with no regard of his personal space, ‘cause she’s actually literally tilting Danny’s head back as she whistles loud and long.    
  
“ _Damn_ ,” She says, genuinely impressed, “That had to be some mouth that did this.”    
  
Over Kono’s shoulder, Danny can see Steve practically glowing with pride.    
  
“Yeah,” Danny has to agree, then swats off Kono’s hands, “Are you quite done?”   
  
“Hell no,” She smiles, “Come on, we’re waiting.”    
  
“Waiting for what?” Danny asks and then Steve hands him a cup of coffee and Danny is afraid to meet his eyes.    
  
“For details!” Kono cries out, and Danny can tell she’s all but stopping herself from bouncing up and down.    
  
“ _Details_ ?” Danny stammers.    
  
“Yeah, brah,” Chin smiles as he leans back in his chair, “Yesterday you were all complaining about how you never get laid, and now you show up with a hickey the size of…”    
  
“A small tank”, Steve grins to himself as he shifts to lean against a desk.    
  
“I was complaining ‘cause Kono was rubbing her weekend adventures in all of our faces,” Danny starts to defend himself, “And can I just say that we’re all way too close and share way too much personal information!”   
  
“Yes we do!” Kono says as if it’s something to be proud of, “And we’re not stopping now. So spill! Who did you meet? How did this happen?”    
  
But Danny’s not sure he can really answer that last question, ‘cause he’s not entirely sure how it happened. He just knows he’s really glad it did, though he could’ve lived without the enormous telltale sign on his skin, and the insistent questioning of his co-workers.    
  
“I…” Danny stammers, and he’s really not sure what he’s supposed to say here.    
  
“One night stand or the start of a meaningful relationship?” Chin offers smiling, “Or something in between?”    
  
“Skinny blonde or big-boobed brunette?” Kono tries.    
  
“Just a hickey or did that mouth go anywhere else?” Chin takes over again.    
  
“Anywhere el…?” Danny nearly chokes on his tongue and he thinks the cousins must be getting close to spraining their mouths, what with all the frantic grinning going on.    
  
“You gotta give us something!” Kono cries out desperately.    
  
Then Steve says, “Yeah Danno…” and his eyes are fixed on Danny’s, “You gotta give us something.”    
  
Steve’s still leaning back against the desk, his hands resting on the edge, his legs crossed near the ankles. He looks so damn relaxed and sure of himself. His eyes are shining and looking straight at Danny’s. His lips are curled into a small knowing smile.   
  
Danny raises an eyebrow at Steve and repeats, “I gotta give you something?”    
  
Kono and Chin yell, “Yes!” in unison, and Steve’s answer is to continue that fixed stare he has on Danny.    
  
Danny absentmindedly brushes his fingers against his marked neck before swallowing.    
  
“Not just a hickey,” Danny starts as he points his finger towards Chin, “That mouth went everywhere you can possibly imagine,  _and then some_ .”    
  
He ignores Chin’s eyes going wide as he points to Kono now, “We met in a garage and how it happened, I really couldn’t tell you, ‘cause my mind is still reeling from that.”    
  
Steve’s smile grows bigger as Danny starts to babble, so Danny figures he might as well get this over with and go all the way as he points to Chin again, saying, “Not a one night stand, at least not as far as I’m concerned. I’m hoping for something very long-term, but in any case it is meaningful.”    
  
Steve pushed himself off the desk, not to stop Danny, but because he’s curious as to what he’s going to say next.    
  
He faintly points at Kono again, but his eyes are locked with Steve’s as he says, “Not a skinny blonde or a big-boobed anything, but a fucking gorgeous, tall, muscled piece of heaven, covered in tattoos; with the social skills of an amoeba but the bed skills of an Adonis. And in case you weren’t entirely up to speed, he’s standing right over there, grinning like a complete fool with that same exact mouth that marked me up.” And his hand is waving at his own neck again, and Steve still has that dorky smile on his face that says, ‘yep, that was me, my mouth all over that body, and damn proud of it’.    
  
There’s maybe half a second of complete silence before Chin ducks his head and starts matching that McGarrett-grin again, and Kono starts shrieking words that are almost incomprehensible.    
  
“You think maybe we can start working now?” Danny asks, reaching for the files Kono was looking at earlier.    
  
But Kono’s nearly wrapped around him and her voice is high and loud as she starts blurting out, “Oh my God, are you guys serious?! Are you, like, dating now?! How did this happen? I didn’t even know you swung that way! Oh my god, Chin, isn’t this the most exciting news ever? Are you moving in together? Are you, like, seriously,  _actually_  sleeping together? Does Gracie know? Does Rachel know? Oh my God, does  _the Governor_  know? How will…”    
  
Kono just goes on as Danny tries to disentangle himself from her grip, and Steve is still standing there, obviously way too amused, and Chin is just laughing and patting Steve on the shoulder.    
  
“You didn’t honestly think you’d be able to get some work done after your charming monologue there?” Steve asks Danny.    
  
“But, I…” Danny starts, and Chin gently tries to pull a still-rambling Kono away from Danny, but fails miserably.    
  
“You know what,” Steve says as he taps Chin on the shoulder, “I’ll take Chin to go check out those video tapes from the bank heist that security guard promised us. Give you some time to catch up with Kono.”    
  
“You’re serious?” Danny’s eyes are wide and his voice loud as he sees Steve pick up the keys to  _Danny’s_  Camaro and Chin clicks his badge onto his belt, “You’re taking Chin? You’re leaving me here with her?”    
  
Kono’s stopped talking, but she’s still clinging on to Danny’s arm.    
  
Steve gives Danny one of his looks, one that assures him Danny simply can’t be angry with him.    
  
“I sleep with the boss and I am seriously getting  _nothing_  in return for it??” Danny asks disbelieving.   
  
“Oh Danny, I told you before,” Steve says, fingers reaching out to brush against the underline of Danny’s jaw, then quickly dropping a kiss on Danny’s lips, “You’re getting plenty in return.”    
  
And Steve was right, Danny can’t possibly bring himself to getting truly angry as Steve and Chin disappear from the office and Kono starts firing off a whole bunch of questions again.    
  
Danny just smiles ‘cause he knows… he’s getting all of Steve in return. 


End file.
